


Snow

by Thranki



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Childhood memory, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I hope, Snow, Winter, oropher is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki/pseuds/Thranki
Summary: A snap shot of Thranduil's and reader's childhood in the winter season. Extracted from my short story , Hidden Intention.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to put a pic but somehow it didn't work

 

 

"Y/N!!!" A certain small blond head elfling ran to you. The thickening snow slow down his way to you.

You were crouching on the snow and too engrossed watching the cold white fluffy thing to hear Thranduil was calling for you. Thranduil yelled again and again to make you notice him but failed. He scowled at your behaviour and decided to avenge your action towards him. He bent his body and scooped a handful of snow before he threw it to you. Thanks to elf super keen ability, the snowball managed to hit you perfectly at the neck.

 **SMACK**!

You gasped when you felt something cold and compact hit you straight in the neck. You snapped your head and saw Thranduil grinning at you in triumph. You pursed your lips and crossed your hands over your chest.

"What was that for Thrandoodil?!" You called him by one of his stupid nickname you gave him. His grin faltered and quickly disappeared .

"Don't called me that! It's Prince Thranduil to you! " He yelled. Not wanting to lose to him you retort.

"Well tell me your reason then My petite, short, prince. And I don't people pulling their rank with me!" You sneered at him.

He stomped on his feet like an elfling he is and started charging at you like a mad bull. You smirked and scooped some snow and threw it at him rapidly. Thranduil shrieked and tried to dodge but doing poorly at it. You giggled as you threw more snowball to his direction. But oh the prince knew the forest too well, he make a hasty snowball and flung it at you. The snowball flew across over your head. You stuck out your tongue to him and taunted,

"Ble ble bla ble looser! It didn't even hit me!" Alas.

**SLAM**

The snowball that Thranduil threw at you were intended to hit the tree behind you. Thranduil laughed as his plan working. The shakes that the snowball made when it hit the tree made all the snow that blanketing the leaves and twigs fell down on top of you. Your eyes widened and you screamed as the snow fall down on you. Buried you deep in the cold fluffy white.

"Serve you right for ignoring me Y/N!" He doubled over as he laughed hysterically at your reaction.

"You should see your face!"

Suddenly a big snowball smack his red, cherubic face.

"You're on!"

The fight continued for hours till Oropher yelled at both of you for spending all day out in the snow without wearing a coat or glove.

"It worth it doesn't it?" You grinned at him.

"It is."Thranduil too, smirking at you.

* **SNEEZES**

Yeah, surely worth it.

ΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠ

Now you both already grown up but still....

"Boho! You can't catch me Thrandy-dy-dy-dy-dillllll!" You screamed on top of your lung as you leaped across the trees.

Mirkwood now covered with thick white snow but the two of you never learnt the lesson from all those years ago.

"Stop there you wicked Elleth! It's THRANDUIL!"

"Whatever!" Suddenly your leg slipped due to the slick snow on the branch and you fell.

_'Nice Y/N, nice...'_

Suddenly a warm large hand gripped your and pulled you to the firm chest. Thranduil chuckled. "I caught you (nick name)~"

 **BOOSH**!

Both of you fell into the deadly cold and half frozen river.

"THRANDUIL!!!!! Y/N!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ororpher yelled from the balcony.

"W-w-wor-worth it?" You gave him a shaky smile. His face mirroring yours.

"W-wort-worth it."

 


End file.
